Une journée comme tant d'autres
by XYZ263103
Summary: L'un des hommes de Tsuna a besoin de lui,et contre son gré il se fait embarqué pour se retrouver devant une personne qui l'angoisse.


**Une journée comme tant d'autres.**

La sonnerie du dernier cours de la journée venait de retentir, et Tsuna se leva, passablement fatigué d'avoir couru à gauche et à droite comme tous les jours pour fuir Hibari ou juste réparer les bêtises de Lambo, quand ce n'était pas Reborn qui venait lui tirer une balle en pleine tête. Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu sur le chemin du retour avant d'arriver chez lui où les gnomes viendraient sans aucun doute courir dans sa chambre dans tous les sens, histoire de ne pas oublier ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques temps. Pourtant, il aimait assez cela, revenir à sa vie d'avant, parfois il l'envisageait, mais jamais sérieusement. Il entendit Gokudera qui hurlait son 'Juudaime' habituel qui se précipitait de ranger le peu d'affaires sortie pour le rejoindre plus vite, pestant à haute voix en voyant que Yamamoto était lui déjà là.

-Tu serais un bon bras droit Yamamoto.

Apparu de nulle part sur son bureau, Reborn regardait le brun qui lui rendit son sourire et qui l'attrapa pour le mettre sur son épaule, n'écoutant pas l'Italien qui était en train de gueuler sa hargne à n'être que le seul et unique bras droit du Dixième du nom. Tsuna savait qu'il ne se calmerait qu'en détournant son attention, alors il l'attrapa par l'avant bras en levant les yeux au ciel dans une prière sourde et le fit le suivre. Yamamoto continua de ricaner, les suivant de près et saluant quelques uns de ses camarades de base-ball.

Cette journée n'était pas si mal après tout, et son intuition avait du le tromper. C'était vrai qu'il avait eu quelques mauvais rêves dernièrement, et ce matin encore il s'était réveillé en entendant un rire singulier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il sortit de ses pensées en entrant en collision avec Hibari qui dégaina ses fidèles Tonfa et leva le bras dans le but de lui asséner un violent coup. Il stoppa, regardant Reborn sur l'épaule de Yamamoto.

-Ciaossu Hibari.

-Tu es là le bébé. Huhu, trainer avec ces herbivores n'est pas…

-Hi…Hibari san ?

-Je hais les foules, dispersez-vous vite, je vous mordrai à mort plus tard.

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hibari avait sourit à Reborn et en plus il les laissait s'en tirer à très bon compte. Il venait de passer de le pousser de son chemin sans ménagements, et fila à grand pas vers Kusakabe qui lui avait fait signe au coin du couloir.

-On devrait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne fasse machine arrière.

Yamamoto se mit à rire, ne comprenant toujours pas le danger réel que pouvait être Hibari, et Gokudera pesta contre le fait que ce dernier n'avait aucun respect pour Tsuna. Celui-ci ricana un peu jaune, préférant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet, préférant disparaître du champ de vision de son gardien des nuages. Ils étaient arrivés aux casiers de l'entrée, changeant leurs chaussures tout en parlant de tout et de rien, quand ils entendirent :

-Sawada ! j'ai besoin de toi à l'extrême !!!

-Hééééé !!!!

Tsuna n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il s'était déjà fait emporter par une bourrasque de muscle à une vitesse effarante et qu'il vit Gokudera bondir à sa suite l'air affolé et prêt à envoyer une nuée de bombe pour que le gardien du soleil stoppe sa route. Yamamoto les avait rattrapés, ayant bien plus la forme que Gokudera qui accéléra quand Reborn donna un point de plus au brun pour être le futur bras droit du chef Vongola. Ryohei ne stoppa sa course que devant la porte d'un gymnase et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de Tsuna, le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air toujours aussi excité qu'à son habitude. Il venait juste de remarquer les bleus au visage de son ami et de la fine trace de sang qu'il avait à la narine.

-O…oui ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides !

-Oui, mais pour…

-Il a dit oui !!!

-Hein ?

N'ayant pas le temps de dire ouf, la porte s'ouvrit et il se sentit happer à l'intérieur.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

-Tête de gazon ! qu'est ce que tu fais au Dixième du nom !

-J'ai besoin de lui tête de poulpe, et il m'a dis oui !

-Quoi ?! et pourquoi il crierait comme ça ! je vais t'exploser !

-Gokudera, calme-toi, il doit avoir une raison.

La porte se rouvrit à ce moment là, ne laissant Yamamoto poursuivre son idée. Tsuna était en boxer de combat et gants de boxe aux poignets. L'air traumatisé qu'il avait inquiéta son futur bras droit, fit rire Yamamoto, et n'alerta aucunement Ryohei qui l'embarqua de nouveau dans une course folle pour entrer dans une autre pièce.

La salle de boxe.

Tsuna voulut se mettre dos à la porte pour l'ouvrir et se sauver, mais Ryohei le poussa vers le ring où il y avait…un gorille ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le battre, il faut que tu sauves notre honneur Sawada !

-Mais…

-A l'extrême limite !!

-Noooon.

Se sentant voler jusqu'au ring, Tsuna se mit à prier de se réveiller de se cauchemar, et en tombant devant la bête, il vit le poing de celle-ci qui fendit vers lui et l'évita de justesse, pourtant sa joue se coupa sous la vitesse du coup. Il se mit à pousser un cri strident en courant vers le bord du ring pour se sauver, Sasagawa ne comprenant pas qu'il voulait fuir et continuant à l'encourager. Gokudera était sur le point d'allumer ses bombes, et Yamamoto s'était installer avec Reborn dans un coin. D'autres coups arrivèrent, et Tsuna se mit à fuir, ne cherchant que par deux fois à se protéger par ses poings avant de se sauver de nouveau. Quand il trébucha en se prenant dans ses propres jambes, et après s'être éclaté le menton au sol, il entendit quelqu'un rire et tout bruit cessa.

Il connaissait se rire, et pas que lui d'ailleurs, tous l'avaient reconnu. Sur une chaise Mukuro était assis comme sur un trône, et il le regardait à terre tout en continuant de rire. Près de lui, Chikusa redressa ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez avant de reprendre sa lecture, nullement distrait de les voir surpris d'être ici. Tsuna se redressa, s'asseyant sur ses genoux et fixant son vis-à-vis avec inquiétude et insistance. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait un amas humain dans un coin, mixé entre des personnes qu'il savait être du club de boxe, et d'autres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Sans doute des élèves du Lycée Kokuyo à la vue des uniformes qu'il y avait en tas dans un coin. Le trio était en uniforme scolaire, et un frisson lui donna la chair de poule.

-Mu…Mukuro ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Kufufufu, étant le gardien présumé de la brume, n'ai-je pas le devoir d'être près du Ciel ?

-Quoi ?

-Kufufufu, je suis venu chercher mon du.

-…

Le jeune homme se leva enfin de son siège, s'approcha de lui d'un air inquiétant malgré le magnifique sourire qu'il portait. Se mettant sur ses talons, il lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts et eut l'air vraiment heureux, un long rire sourd s'élevant de lui et lui faisant presque fermer les yeux de bonheur. Tant bien que mal Tsuna avala sa salive et commença à reculer. Sans la balle de dernière volonté, jamais il ne pourrait le battre.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? fuir ?

-…

-Ce sera vain, regarde.

Il lui lâcha le menton, et Tsuna suivit son regard, découvrant Gokudera qui remplissait les poches de Reborn de dynamites, celui-ci tenu fermement par Yamamoto. Ils avaient la pupille de Mukuro.

-N…Non…Non ! tu ne dois pas faire ça ! je sais que tu ne le veux pas.

Tsuna sentit un coup violent qui le projeta sur le coin du ring, ça lui coupa le souffle alors que la douleur l'irradia, mais il regarda de nouveau le trio qui se débattait, Reborn pour s'échapper et les deux autres pour le tuer.

-Kufufufu, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que je désire, et ce que je ne désire pas ? qui es-tu pour prétendre ça ?

Mukuro ne souriait presque plus, et la colère pouvait se lire sur sa face. Il venait de sortir de nulle part sa longue lance et vint jusqu'à Tsuna pour le soulever par le cou.

-Abandonne-toi à moi, ce sera plus facile pour toi.

Tsuna vit la lance venir vers lui, il pouvait déjà présager l'endroit qui se ferait couper. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, laissant entrer Lambo adolescent qui pleurait à fendre l'âme alors que Hibari derrière lui, lui demandait de ramener le bébé rapidement. Cela avait détourné l'attention de son adversaire, et Tsuna le repoussa, se relevant rapidement pour courir jusqu'à Reborn qu'il attrapa à pleine main et le débarrassant de ses dynamites alors que Hibari menaça de mort Mukuro. Tsuna fonça, passant près du brun qui avait dégainé ses Tonfas, et derrière lui le rire sadique de Mukuro s'éleva, clair et puissant.

Tsuna se retourna, et Mukuro se planta près d'Hibari dont il entoura les épaules d'un bras. L'autre jeune homme se retourna vers lui, et son œil droit était devenu rouge. A coté d'eux deux se plantèrent Yamamoto et Gokudera dans le même état qui sortirent leurs armes. Tsuna allait se remettre à courir mais ne put le faire. Il était encerclé, toute l'école se trouvait là, et même avec la balle de dernière volonté il ne pourrait rien faire à ce niveau là. Le rire de Mukuro s'éleva juste derrière lui :

-Je t'avais dis que ton corps serait miens.

Tsuna lâcha Reborn alors que la douleur qu'il avait au ventre l'empêchait même de hurler. La lance de son ennemi le transperçait.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

D'un bond il venait de se redresser dans son lit, totalement en sueur. Une cavalcade se fit entendre dans la maison et sa porte s'ouvrit en grand. Gokudera ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule, la démontant à moitié, se faisant suivre par Lambo et I-pin.

-Juudaime !!!

Gokudera avait beau regarder de gauche à droite, il n'y avait rien, Lambo avait une grenade à la main et I-pin semblait prête à tuer quiconque lui aurait fait du mal. Reborn était sur l'épaule de Bianchi, tenant Leon sous forme de pistolet alors qu'elle avait sortie son poison cooking. Les voyant accourir comme ça pour lui le soulagea, et Tsuna se mit à rire presque hystériquement tellement il était soulagé.

-Ce…c'est rien, j'ai juste eu un cauchemar, je me change et je descends.

I-pin vint vers lui pour lui tendre les bras, alors que Lambo tenta de dégoupiller sa grenade en visant Reborn. Bianchi lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya au travers de la fenêtre, et attrapant la petite chinoise, Tsuna ne put retenir un rire de soulagement.

-Allez-y, j'arrive.

-Ok, je t'attends en bas Juudaime !

Tsuna se leva, jetant un regard par la fenêtre pour voir comment aller Lambo. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas l'œil droit de Gokudera et de Bianchi qui changea de couleur.

Fin.


End file.
